Alexander Olympus
Information Name: 'Alexander Apollon Olympus '''Age: '''15 '''Gender: '''Male '''District: '''15 '''Home District: '''Capitol '''Greek God: '''Apollo/Apollon '''Family: ' *President Khaos - Great Grandfather (Desceased) *Terra Haven - Grandmother (Deceased) *Caelus Haven - Gandfather (Deceased) *Heka Olympus - Uncle *Tom Olympus - Uncle *Heries Olympus - Uncle *Cybel Haven - Uncle *Cyrus Haven - Uncle *Clore Haven - Uncle *Chronos Olympus - Uncle *Rhea Olympus - Aunt *Krios Olympus - Uncle *Phoebe Olympus - Mother *Hyperion Olympus - Uncle *Ian Olympus - Uncle *Koi Olympus - Uncle *Krio Olympus - Uncle *Leto Olympus - Sister *Annabel Olympus - Half Aunt *Alexis Olympus - Twin Sister *Christopher Olympus - Cousin *Darien Olympus - Cousin *Morena Haven-Dioltas - Cousin *Canice Haven-Dioltas - Cousin 'Appearance: '''Alexander has a very ''godly figure. His naturally tan skin and charming grin are both enchanting and swoon-worthy. He has gleaming Sky Blue eyes that he usually keeps hidden behind his sunglasses (Inside Joke between him and Alexis) and Golden Blonde hair styled kind of in between a spiky fringe, faux hawk, and a fade, giving him a laid-back look, much like his personailty. Alexander stands at 5'11, with a slightly strong figure. It gives him just the right amount of strength behind a punch, but doesn't make him look like he's on steriods. 'Personailty: '''Just like it was mentioned in his appearance, Alexander is ''very laid-back. Also, similar to the Greek God he was named after, he excells in many talents. His creativity suits him poetry, song-writing, fictional writing, and art. He was born with a amazing voice and is a excellent singer and does well in social-events, often planning his own concerts which much of the District attends. Alexander is also very caring. He is very supportive and enjoys helping others in anyway possible. Alexander is a patient person, but when angry he can often get out of hand. He isn't short-tempered unlike his cousins Morena and Canice who aren't very nice people. He is kind and uses his skills not only to entertain but to abtain respect from others. He supports the saying, "Respect me, and I'll respect you". In a way he seems courageous, standing up for the bullied, the weak, but he can also be quite cowardly if the situation is that threatening. Ultimately in the end, he'll come to his senses and come to the rescue. Much like Prince Charming, just more modernized. '''Strengths: '''Alexander as a very talented indiviual has many strengths. His charming and polite nature give him a gentlemen appearance to adults, and his fun laid-back ways make him likeable among others his age. Along with his mutliple talents, he is skilled in medicine, due to being situated in District 15. He can recite poisons, sicknesses, and the best way to treat them, as he read many doctering books when he was younger. Alexander is a quick runner and very agile. He can easily climb trees and swim just as good. He has a great aim, and decent swordsmanship skills, he is rarely seen doing hand-to-hand combat, but still a marvelous at it. '''Weaknesses: '''So many strengths, yet weaknesses come along. Alexander often looses focus of things quickly and move unto new things without finishing the other. His supportive, kind, nature might get him a no-no from the Careers, as he might try to save tributes, instead of killing them. Also his anger may cloud his decisions, and he'll do something he'll regret later, such as attack the Career pack leader. '''Fears: Token: '''His Sun Pendant '''Usual Affilation: '''The Olympus Family '''Usual Alliance: '''Careers, Olympus Family Members '''Reaped/Volunteer: '''Repead '''Reaping Reaction: '''Alexander will try to stay calm and relaxed, not make a scene. If he did, he might be labeled as weak, and he doesn't want that. '''Reaping Outfit: '''Alexander will be sporting something similar to what he is wearing in his RL. He'll be wearing a white dress shirt with a loosly tied black tie, a leather jacket, jeans, vans, and of course, his sun-glasses. His Sun Pendant will be tucked under his dress shirt, but won't be visible. '''Training Strategy (Group): Training Strategy (Indiviual): Interview Angle: Interview Outfit: '''His outfit will be a golden tuxedo with his Sun Pendant, and of course, his sunglasses. '''Bloodbath Strategy: Games Strategy: Backstory Trivia Family Gallery See Also Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:15 year olds Category:Capitol Category:Unfinished Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes Category:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh's Tributes